wreckless_media_radiofandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Berris
Brian Berris is the host of Wreckless Media Radio. As such, he is the only member of the cast and crew that has appeared on every episode. He is most widely known for his demented sense of humor, his subtle nerdiness (especially in relation to his favorite comic book character), as well as his poor health and accompanying deliriousness. He is the childhood friend of both of his fellow co-hosts, Bryan and Greg, as well as many of the other guests on the show. Background Brian grew up in the Dearborn area alongside both Bryan and Greg and spent the majority of his grade school years with the both of them as close friends. It is known that in his younger years, Brian was an avid rollerblader and an avid fan of the ska movement during the 90's. Even to this day, the break music during the show is often a mix of reggae and ska artists either popular during that period or more contemporary unsigned artists in the same genres. Just as well, the co-hosts often make jokes referring to his rollerblading past. As the original name of the show, 'Not Another Tech Podcast', might suggest, it is also known that Brian is a bit of a tech geek. He worked for many years at an automotive magazine based in Detroit, alongside occassional show guest Nate, as their web guy. Although, much to his chagrin, he also spent nearly as many years working as their video guy, a job he very much detested. Following that, he became self-employed; working with a heretofore unnamed business partner in a secretive business venture that, according to his own accounts, has something to do with web design. While the degree of his psycotic sense of humor on the show has varied wildly from show to show, often depending on his health and his level of intoxication, there has been a gradual increase of demented bits on the show as they've gone on. As an example of such insanity in the fairly recent past, Brian decided to start celebrating Earth Day on the show by 'torturing' a plant--pouring alchohol in its pot, burning its leaves, and spraying it with all manner of aerosols before ending its life via hairspray flamethrower at the end of the Earth Day Special. This has often resulted in smells and fumes so foul that the studio had to be evacuated and vented out. Brian, since long before the show, has been romantically involved with Sarah, to whom he is currently married. Though she has made very few guest appearances on the show, she is often involved in many of Brian's insane plots and stories told on the show. As of Episode 329, the couple are expecting a baby girl who, against the fans' wishes, will not be named Olivia. 'Olivia Doll' Main article: Olivia Doll Perhaps the most infamous and long-running bit courtesy of Brian is the purchase, love, and torture of his beloved Olivia Doll, the defacto mascot for the show. In Episode 206, Brian introduced his fans and co-hosts to a doll he'd previously mentioned on the show. The fans had donated the funds to purchase the doll after the previous show and so he returned to the local CVS where he'd spotted her. Starting with Episode 206, Olivia became a sort of torture object for the co-hosts; a tradition which continues into present day. 'Bathery Jones' Main article: Bathery Jones It is well known that Brian, along with the other co-hosts, is a practicing member of the Church of Bathery Jones, also referred to as being Bathery or being Bathery's. See also *Berris Pops *Forgotten Bugatti *Misfits and Marauders *Shadow People *Water Talk Radio *The Crispy Kitty Television Spectacular Category:Hosts